


FuyuPeko Microfics

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Coma, F/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse





	1. Chapter 1

He learns to babble “Peko Peko Peko” because she’s a comforting constant even in his confusing infant existence.

She learns to reply “Bocchan,” with a smile because he’s already her top priority.

It happens naturally, and they’re both too young to know there’s anything wrong.

Years later, when he starts demanding she not call him “bocchan,” first in public with the excuse that their relationship is better a secret, then in private as his discomfort grows, she nearly voices her objection.

“Don’t call me that!” he snaps.

The words “But it’s your name,” die on her tongue, both because she knows she ought not argue, and because she knows that’s not quite true.

But those syllables meant the person she loved most in the world far before they meant anything that indicated her rightful place beneath him and she struggles to think of him exclusively as anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

“Peko…” Fuyuhiko sighed, watching her still form in the pod. It felt like he’d been waiting an eternity to see her again, but he knew it had only been a couple of weeks. 

“We have so much to talk about,” he smiled awkwardly, “So much shit to fix… I’m so sorry.” He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, staring at the floor. 

“It’s the whole fucking point, the whole goddamn problem between us, but damn, I wanna give you one last order,” tears gathered in his eyes, “Just wake up. Please. I’d do anything.” He gritted his teeth and watched the tears splash on the floor. One day she’d wake up and he could apologize for everything, including that thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Peko would never fault her young master for it, but sometimes it seemed much simpler when they were younger.

It was true that “Peko!” as the only thing he would say to indicate that he wanted something from her left a lot up for interpretation, but she’d been taught well already to decipher his clues and not make him be more specific, including because he simply couldn’t yet.

But as they got older and he grew to understand the nature of their relationship better, a curious thing happened. Instead of him being better able to help her serve him and be clear about what he wanted, Fuyuhiko began deliberately hiding it. He wouldn’t say anything, but he’d also suppress his reactions, lest she see and be able to guess, and he’d flat out order her not to do things for him that she could correctly understand to be desired.

He didn’t want a tool and she understood that. It was uncomfortable to rely on his family. But sometimes she wished things could go back to how they had been back then. After all, what was a tool without a user?


End file.
